


Charlie P

by kiwiOCD



Category: Castle
Genre: Backstory, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiOCD/pseuds/kiwiOCD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much of Beckett that Castle doesn't know. She's not good at sharing her past and Castle knows now not to push (too much). But every so often a little bit of her history will be revealed and shared between them.<br/>AU - Set sometime in late Season 5 or perhaps Season 6.</p>
<p>Nominated for The 12th Fan Awards 2013 - Best Alternate Universe Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She's not entirely sure it was a good idea to let him help. In fact she's pretty damn sure that it's a really bad idea to let him help pack her stuff. Already his discoveries have resulted in a too frequent stream of interruptions to the packing, a raft of questions and frequent impromptu make out moments.

But it was too late now. She'd agreed to move in with him and make the loft their home. She was pretty sure – actually really sure - it was the right decision, but she was equally certain it would tax her patience and sanity, just like it was now.

"Hey Beckett, who's Charlie P?" the author's voice drift's through the doorway into her bedroom where she's attempting to pack her delicates without the interference of her boyfriend and the heightened risk of serious and extended delays to the packing schedule they need to stick to.

Kate Beckett freezes; she's not heard that name in 8 years. Moving from the bedroom into the living room, she finds Castle holding up a single photo of a much younger Beckett standing close to a much older man who despite the suit is clearly a cop. She's taller than the man whose suit is rumpled and tired like the wearer. Beckett is in dark pants and white button down, but her face has a bit too much makeup on for a detective in professional office attire. On the back is the name "Charlie P". No date, no other reference.

Her voice is flat and Castle almost flinches at the glacial, "Where did you find that?" she issues in her best interrogation tone.

"It fell out from between the books as I was boxing them up," as the author tries to convey innocence and  _hey, this wasn't my fault_  along with his best puppy-dog face. He then reinforces with the love beams from his eyes that neither of them have been able control, or to be honest want to stop since they went public six months ago. The sort that have Espo & Ryan mimicking gagging  _frequently_  and Lanie demanding  _real_  details  _again_.

Beckett sighs; her top teeth gently snagging her bottom lip, and Castle visibly relaxes. After all the years he's pretty sure he knows her tells but it doesn't mean she doesn't leave him second guessing from time-to-time. To be honest she likes it that way, and she's pretty sure  _her_  man does too.

"Make me a coffee, we'll take a break – a short one - and I'll tell you".

* * *

Detective Charles Parker felt every one of his 53 years. His once lean frame had rounded out a bit (but not too much), but his time worn face carried enough authority to compensate for his relative lack of stature for a male cop. He had nothing to retire to since the death of his wife and with no kids he'd rather come to work than hang out in a cop bar all day since he did enough of that at night.

He was back in Vice after an almost twenty year break. Officially he was here to help mentor the younger cops he was told. Park him somewhere until he could be encouraged to retire was more likely.

A few days in and he had found his feet and joined in the almost constant street operations that were part of the Mayor's zero tolerance platform - but minimal overtime as cops liked to grumble. To be honest, he was fairly ambivalent about most of his fellow squad members – the usual mix of wide eyed (not for long) rookies, career vice and ladder climbers. Except for Beckett. She had the fire.

The kid was driven, aggressive even, smart and undoubtedly attractive. The latter was probably why she was in Vice. Based on her acerbic comments, often barely hidden behind the "can-do" attitude, it was certain that Beckett felt like she was being tagged and used for her looks. Regardless, she was damn good at her job and set a professional, even cool tone for everything she did.

"So Beckett, you don't think male cops working Vice can find it demeaning too?" as he watches her – too tired to change out of her street clothes - almost fall into the squad room seat across from him.

Beckett rolls her eyes and a barely perceptible shake of her head clearly signifies a strongly felt negative.

"While you have to get out there and strut your stuff in the hooker gear, how do you think I feel constantly being the dirty old man? I've got self-esteem issues too, you know!" he deadpans.

Despite her best efforts at neutrality, she can't help the gentle smirk that twitches the edges of her mouth upwards.

"So what do I call you?" she asks.

"Charlie P works for me". God knows the glee personnel had taken in assigning 3 officers with the surname Parker - 2 male, 1 female – to a squad of 12.

"Beckett, Kate Beckett," as she stretches a long limb across with a proffered hand for him to shake, and a cautious but genuine smile that makes her face light up, accompanies it.

* * *

15 months later, Beckett and Charlie P are finishing up the paperwork on their latest case. A pretty major bust of a human trafficking and prostitution ring and just for once, Beckett had avoided the hooker gear and been dressed in modest slacks and an admittedly tight sweater. She ignored the petty comments and anything worse, she shot down herself or Charlie P had her back, as always.

The Captain calls them into his office. Normally, he would be passing on the 'congratulations' in the bullpen but for both officers this is a pivotal moment for their careers. The Captain pulls no punches. Doesn't dress it up and for that they're grateful.

"Charlie P, your retirement is approved. With your accrued leave and the department's retirement orientation courses, this was your last case.

"Beckett, it's your last case here too. I got orders from 1PP. You're off to 12th Precinct, Homicide. Congratulations.

"Finish you paperwork up tomorrow and then drinks after work. I may even buy the first round."

* * *

Her last memory of Charlie P is in The Last Beat – the cop bar that Charlie called his second home. Beckett didn't often go there except with Charlie P, it was the haunt of a much older generation of cops, many of whom still openly wore their derision of female cops, more-so young, smart, attractive ones, especially those who out-performed them.

Charlie had placed his hands on her shoulders, ensured that she met his eyes, and pulled her into a tight hug, and then wordlessly let her step back. He raised his glass and tilted it towards her in a final salute, as Beckett spun on her heels, moistened eyes firmly locked on the door and safety of the night before the tears can flow.

* * *

Castle simply nods his appreciation as Beckett finishes gifting him a new memory from her past. His eyes are locked on her eyes, and she holds the gaze. She didn't plan to, but she feels the need to explain and to ensure that Rick understands, so she speaks again.

"After Royce, Charlie P restored my faith in the older cops, those with experience and smarts, and let me open myself to their help and guidance. It's not something I was ever that comfortable with; I let so few through you know," as her eyes fix on his in that familiar yet exciting combination of attraction, comfort and challenge.

"And some of them, no most of them, still hurt me even if it wasn't their intention". He nods, saying nothing.

"Charlie P, got me my introduction to homicide, put the word in with Roy, and gave me a path out of Vice. It was his parting gift to me.

Of course, the storyteller in Castle, can't let it rest. "What happened to Charlie?"

Her head down and now facing away from Castle, Beckett feels herself tearing up, and within seconds she feels  _her_  Writer's arms wrapping round her and his chin rests against the top of her head.  _Her_  man may not know everything about her past but he knows her so well and instinctively knows when and how to comfort her.

"Cancer. He had cancer. Less than 6 months after he retired…"

She says nothing else. Wordlessly, Castle holds her.

After a few minutes they both rise, and once Kate has safely stored the photo away they resume packing. After all there is a deadline – Beckett only has the weekend off; her lease expires next week and the loft –  _their home_  - is waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckett had shared information of her time in Vice with Castle and how she had been mentored and supported by an older cop, Charlie P. There's more to this story than has been shared so far, and the as yet untold tale may have a profound influence on their relationship.

Kate had moved in a month ago. Since then she had resisted all Rick's attempts to organize a formal or informal welcome to the loft/home/family celebration with their friends. Things were going really well, despite Rick's predictable annoyance factor and occasional juvenile behavior and she was almost desperate not to unbalance or put at risk what felt so great, so natural and near perfect as she had told Lanie.

It didn't mean that they didn't do a lot of celebrating with just the two of them. It had been quite an extended  _honeymoon_  period for both her and Rick. There were few surfaces and rooms of the loft that hadn't been christened, or re-christened (often at Kate's insistence, not just Rick's). Except for two bedrooms - Alexis' old room (still hers by general consent) and Martha's (who to be fair was  _home_  little more than Alexis) which both remained out of bounds.

Lots of Kate's stuff still remained in boxes and was in storage in the basement - one of the many benefits of the luxury building was the generous onsite secure storage. It was slowly being joined by a selection of Rick's possessions as they continued to merge their lives. Of course Kate was more methodical than Rick, and the keep/store/discard process had been fraught with more than one disagreement.

Kate had almost become accustomed to Rick's delight at discovering things as they unboxed and sorted and re-boxed and stored or discarded. He had been disappointed that she didn't have a "Kinky box" (Thank God for Lanie's offer to hold her special copies of his books and any other valuables!). Kate was uncertain which would trouble her more when and if Rick found out, her sex aids and risqué attire or the special copies of his books and their meaning? She fully intended to tell Rick about the latter but just hadn't worked out when. And for the former, they certainly didn't have any need for that sort of assistance at the moment.

The third bedroom upstairs had been converted into Kate's retreat and was intended as a Castle free zone – if the door was shut then Rick was to stay out, unless invited in. Most of the furniture Kate had moved from her place now had residence in this room. This was to be her sanctuary and place of retreat should she need alone time.

She hadn't felt the need to invoke the sanctuary rule until today. She was happiest usually comfortably snuggled with Rick on the sofa in front of the ridiculously large screen TV, or curled up with a book on the abnormally comfortable recliner in his office whilst he wrote, or together in their bed.

Today, they had their first major fight since moving in. It wasn't unexpected, and both were realistic and experienced enough to know it wasn't, shouldn't be, a major issue to them long-term. Never-the-less, tired and frustrated by a case seemingly going nowhere, the petty words that they both had exchanged so early in the morning had stuck and hurt and they had continued to snipe and snap at each other. Ryan and Esposito had adopted a see-no-evil, hear-no-evil, say-nothing-stupid policy and kept out of the way. Although in Esposito's case he was also providing Lanie with blow-by-blow text commentary.

Surprisingly Gates had been the voice of reason, and had ordered Rick out of the precinct before 10 am. "Go home, Castle, before you can't come back tomorrow" was the blunt warning from the Captain. Gates had seeming reluctantly allowed them to continue to work together once their relationship became public knowledge but on the strict proviso that they remained professional when on the clock. On another day, both Kate and Rick would have noticed and been pleasantly surprised by the Captains omission of the "Mr" and the apparent implication of him being one of the team of cops.

* * *

So almost 10 hours after the Writer had been evicted from the precinct Kate had cautiously opened the door to the loft, and seeing or hearing no sign of Rick, had chosen to grab an already open bottle of wine (Martha clearly wasn't about tonight) and head straight to her room upstairs. She needed time before attempting to sort out the events of the morning.

They hadn't spoken or even texted since then. Kate was pretty sure that the last 10 hours was the longest they had gone without communicating for many months. Pouring a good measure of the Red wine into her glass, Kate reviewed what had caused the fight that morning.

Their victim was a young professional woman who had been raped and strangled after going to a singles bar and getting drunk and leaving with an as yet unidentified male companion. All the evidence pointed to this being out of character for the victim. Kate had felt a lot of empathy for the victim, and had snapped at Castle's attempts at levity and distraction. Things had deteriorated drastically from there exacerbated by their fatigue and frustrations with the case.

Tucking her legs under her as she sat in her chair, she tried to plan out how she would explain things to Rick, apologize, and ensure that they slept together that night.

There was a cautious knock on the door.

"Rick?" Kate voiced uncertainly.

In answer the door crept open and a surprisingly realistic white flag – no hanky on a stick for Mr Castle – came into view followed shortly by the author himself. Where he had got the flag from was a question for another day.

"I'm Sorry" they both stated simultaneously. Stumped for a moment by their mutual apologies, shy smiles nervously edged on their faces. Rick didn't speak yet – a clear sign to Kate that he was very seriously concerned about what had transpired.

Kate took matters in charge, by firmly gripping his left arm and pulling his body to hers. Once chest-to-chest, she leaned up, pulled his head down towards her, and then using both hands to cup his face, gently lavished his mouth and cheeks with kisses. She pulled him down beside her, still gripping his hand to maintain contact, with their bodies angled so they faced each other.

"Rick I need to explain to you why…" He nods for her to continue.

"When I was posted to Vice, it was soon after Royce, and I wasn't in a good place. Whilst I loved the Job, I hated the work I was given in Vice, and being unhappy I took risks outside of work. On my bike, drinking, one-night stands. I was mess and candidate for something bad or simply unfortunate happening to me.

"I could easily have been that young woman today. That is part of why I reacted so badly this morning, and we were both tired and frustrated." There is an opening for one of the Writer's trademark innuendo's but he remains silent.

"This was before Charlie P joined the team. Then not long after Charlie started, I had a really close call. I was almost raped by a suspect. My backup was too far away and they were delayed and the suspect was too strong." He touches her cheek gently, eyes filled with concern.

"Charlie and another cop got there just in time. But I was a mess. I took time off work and was ordered to seek counselling and it did help a bit.

"Charlie gave me time and space, and the when he realized it wasn't enough Charlie introduced me to Rachael. She was an ex-pro who had got into social work and she taught the street girls how to look out for themselves and stay as safe as possible. Charlie and Rachael figured that the role I was doing wasn't so different. She showed me how to read the 'Johns' and identify the more risky ones, and taught me some valuable lessons on how to keep control not only of the situation but also myself."

"God, Rick. Charlie didn't just help me professionally but personally too. He helped me rebuild my self-esteem and control the worst of my self-destructive tendencies. After our fight this morning, I really felt his absence. I hadn't thought about Charlie for years until last month and now for the first time in years I really missed his advice and friendship, and it hurt.

"Charlie helped save me, and you've done the same and more for me so many times".

She looks at Rick, and he can't read her expression until her eyes light up and her smile lights her face.

"Rick, I love YOU. I love you so much. I know we'll fight, but it hurt so much this morning, and I need to make it better, make us better, and make sure you know how much I love you, ALWAYS."

Rick hasn't spoken during Kate's virtual monologue. With a huge smile on his face he does now.

"Can we go visit Charlie? I feel the need to say thank you"

Kate simply nods before grabbing both his hands and standing to pull the Writer up with her. They have some making up to do, and their bed is so much more appropriate place to do that.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

The plaque was basic, simple.

'Charles Parker  
1959 – 2005'

There's nothing to identify the man as a police officer or a husband. Nothing to commemorate his contribution to the life of the city, and to Kate Beckett.

"I didn't see him after that farewell. When I found out about the cancer, I tried to visit but he wouldn't let me come."

"He called me about 2 weeks before he died.

"He apologized, said he was a coward and he was too afraid to let me see him now.

"He told me he loved me like the daughter he and Alice had never had.

"He told me that one day, things would be different, and that there would be a man I could trust with my heart and everything else.

"Without knowing you Rick, he believed in you, and in US. I want you to know that this means everything to me.

"When he died this was the best that I could organize with the limited funds he had remaining as both his and Alice's medical bills had taken the bulk of his savings and pension. I couldn't help financially, my Dad…." She leaves the explanation unfinished and neither need to expand upon Jim Beckett's own demons.

"Alice, his wife, has a memorial plaque round the corner. There wasn't enough money to have it relocated beside his, or his beside hers". Tears slide gently down her face, and Rick tenderly kisses them away.

The Writer is silent. Simply holding her hand. He's turned away slightly looking at the plain plaque. She can't see his face but she can feel the emotion he's trying to suppress. Figuring he wanted privacy, she doesn't seek his eyes. Perhaps if she had, she might have been slightly more curious and possibly concerned. The deep blue was tinged with grey and afire with the gleam of a  _great_  idea.

He finally speaks.

"Kate, let's go home Love".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckett had shared more of the tale of her time in Vice with Castle and how she had been mentored and supported by an older cop, Charlie P. The lessons from times past can apply equally well now and have a profound influence on their relationship.

**Two months later.**

Alexis knew better than to pop round unannounced. Martha maybe not so much, but there hadn't been any further interruptions of the severely embarrassing kind since they were all left red faced and spluttering 2 days after moving in when both red heads had returned decidedly and clearly unexpectedly early from a shopping expedition. Alexis now phoned ahead religiously, and even Martha had managed to adopt the habit (most of the time). Kate's relationship with Alexis had improved markedly compared to the year after her shooting but Kate was not naive enough to believe that the young women fully trusted her with her father.

It was midweek, and Castle was out at Black Pawn for most of the day suffering under the dual demands of Gina and Paula, and Kate was enjoying a rare day off work without distractions including those of the 9 year-old on a sugar rush kind. Out-of-the-blue Alexis had rung to check if it was okay to come round. Kate had been surprised by the mid-week call to visit – Alexis usually came home Fridays or at the weekend but not normally mid-week during term time. Kate explained that Rick was out. Alexis had countered that it was Kate she wanted to speak to.

* * *

So two hours later, Alexis sat on the big couch across from Kate whose curiosity was piqued. Alexis has her legs folded under her, and clearly she was anxious and had been crying (red heads generally have an extremely poor complexion for hiding tears).

Kate had made them both hot chocolate, and patiently waited for Rick's daughter to begin speaking and explain why she was here.

"Some pictures from last year's SuperNovaCon were posted up in my dorm." Kate instinctively knows what the pictures will show. She still remembers Rick's reaction to Alexis' choice of costume when they bumped into each other unexpectedly.

"Some, well most, of the comments have been really petty and mean, and even from other girls and people I thought knew me." Alexis' eyes have moistened again.

"I tried ignoring them but then they were posted online on the college dorm site and then in the resources for some of my subjects. I even got some staff members commenting."

I've got a really good GPA, I'm active in several clubs, and I'm not mean or impolite to anyone – that I know. Why do they say those things?" Alexis trails off, unwilling or unable to continue.

Kate leans in closer and asks "Has anyone threatened you, either directly or obliquely?"

Alexis shakes her head. "No. They are just nasty comments and insinuations about my character!" The last statement leaves her mouth with a grimace.

"I could cope with the comments from the girls – it's no worse than high-school really. But a lot of the males….." She shudders. "I guess Dad had done a good job of protecting me. I don't know what to do?" She pauses with the question directed at Kate.

Kate is uncertain how to respond. God knows her own father hadn't always been there for her, especially when she encountered similar problems early in her career.

"Alexis, it will be no surprise to you that the NYPD is a really male orientated environment and there can be issues for women."

"When I graduated from the Police Academy, I wanted to be a homicide detective so I could investigate and solve my mother's case. Like all graduates, I spent my rookie time as a beat cop. I really looked up to my training officer, and to be honest had more than a crush on him. It didn't work out - of course - and I was devastated when he left. But I was lucky it didn't become public knowledge. I learnt a hard lesson there. I built a wall around myself."

"The usual path for uniforms wanting to make detective is via the Organised Crime Bureau. The vast majority start there. I didn't. I was posted to Vice. Well you can guess what my role was there." The sarcasm is tinged with a visceral level of distaste that startles Alexis.

"My first few months in Vice, almost broke me and I seriously considered quitting. I hated it, I hated most of my fellow squad members, at best tolerated a handful of them."

"Why didn't you quit?

"Two things. Firstly I decided that they weren't going to be beat me. That they weren't going to defeat me because of my gender. No matter how much they used my body and ignored my mental abilities."

"I became professional, cool, and aloof. I didn't play nice and just make friends to fit in. Instead, I did the job the best I could, better than most of my colleagues, better than most of the men. But I built up that wall inside me to protect myself further."

"Alexis, I owe your father many things, not least of which is the joy and light he brings to my life."

"But I would never have made it this far in the NYPD, if it hadn't been for a veteran cop who transferred into Vice."

"His name was Charlie Parker. He was in his 50's, his wife had died of breast cancer, and he had no children. His only friends were cops. He was cynical but somehow not bitter, wise but not superior, experienced but not broken."

"On the surface he didn't appear to be the sort of person to be my friend. But somehow Charlie got me to pick myself up, to stand-up for myself. To not back down. He was the second, and most important reason I stayed."

"More importantly he taught me self-respect. He encouraged me to temper my demons and limit the worst of my self-destructive traits."

"He became my friend, and the mentor every rookie or young cop should have. Well at least for me."

Alexis has been silent through Kate's explanation.

"Charlie P was not just my mentor, in some ways he was my saviour. Similar to your father. He rescued me from a dark place but also showed me how to free myself."

"Alexis, either at Columbia, or one or more of your internships, or a part time job, you will find a mentor. At least one, maybe more. It may take some time, even a few missteps, but someone as smart as you will attract the right people. They will see and support the real you."

"If all else fails, you have your father, and" Kate pauses, as if uncertain "if you want, me?" The last is posed as a question.

Alexis doesn't speak. Instead in response she scoots across the sofa and wraps Kate in a hug.

Eventually separating a little, Kate engages Alexis directly, looking into her blue eyes.

"Alexis, do you want to tell your Dad?" The red head shakes her head.

"Do you want me to tell your Dad" Again a shake of the head.

"I think I need to deal with this myself. I've always known that Dad would protect and guide me if I needed or wanted it, and it's so good to know that he, and you are there if I need it."

"Alexis, not every, well to be honest, very few men, are as courteous and considerate to women, as Rick. Your father for want of a better word, is a gentleman."

Alexis nods, and responds "Even Gina, still likes him despite the divorce and the breakup after that stupid second attempt."

Kate rolls her eyes - perhaps more to cover for any shared guilt about their missed opportunities - and Alexis counters "Sure the work stuff still riles them up but Dad does that deliberately because he knows how easy it is to annoy her. Even so Gina still likes Dad, as does my Mum, and well to be honest, I don't think you'll find many people to say an unkind word about him, even his previous girlfriends."

Strangely Kate doesn't feel jealous at the mention of his exes. It's a disconcerting feeling, and she's uncomfortable, not at the lack of jealousy but the lack of the desire to run or hide.

Alexis's phone – which she had placed atop the couch back - buzzes with an incoming message. "That will be my friends checking on me" but as Alexis reaches for the phone she misses and pushes it over the back of the couch.

Leaning over the back, Alexis twists to retrieve her phone from the behind the couch. Her eyes widen when she spots her Father's laser tag gear, and also a new set. The new set is purple – not a standard in-store colour, obviously a custom job, and obviously Kate's. She lifts the body harness up in question?

"House warming present from your Dad." Explains Kate. As if that explains why a grown woman has her own custom toy laser tag set.

"You play laser tag with Dad?!" Alexis isn't sure if it's a statement or a question nor can she tell if her tone wasn't in some way hurtful. Alexis is sufficiently self-aware to know that not a small part of her is jealous of Kate. Of feeling superseded, replaced and no longer the centre of her Father's world. But a bigger part of her acknowledges how much in love with Kate Beckett her Dad is, and how important they are to each other.

"You know he'll never let you go."

It's meant to be a light-hearted, jokey comment but Kate's response is far more emphatic than Alexis expected. There is a beaming smile – the one her Dad calls 'Kate's Sunshine Smile' – and Kate takes her hand again.

"I know."

There is joy, certainty, acceptance, and unbridled love in her tone and her eyes. Alexis feels humbled by the experience. She's never been so sure that her Dad has got it right than now.

There is noise and a bustle of movement outside the loft doors that signals the imminent return of the Writer.

"Perhaps we'll continue this another time, but any time you need me or your Dad, okay?" affirms Kate.

Looking down at the laser tag gear, Kate and Alexis lock eyes again. Both whisper the same question/confirmation.

"Ambush?!"

Quickly donning the laser tag gear, they power-up and by the time their target had entered the loft the lights are dimmed and weapons primed.

A less than manly squeal is clearly audible beyond the loft boundaries, accompanied by the rich sound of genuine carefree laughter from two female voices.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckett had shared more of the tale of her time in Vice with Castle and how she had been mentored and supported by an older cop, Charlie P. The lessons from times past can apply equally well now and will have a profound influence on their relationship.

The week after the talk with Alexis, and their mutual ambush of Rick, Kate arranged for a girls' night at Lanie's with a sleepover. They used to do this quite a lot when they would go clubbing (and drinking) and it was safer to head home together. Now days it was mainly a video, takeout, a wicked desert and a few drinks.

It was to be their first night apart since moving in, but Kate knew there would be many more as Rick's book tour commitments would take him around the country and less frequently overseas. They had talked about Kate accompanying him but they both knew that whilst she was a cop, those opportunities would be few and far between.

She's secured a distraction for tonight for Rick by arranging for the Boys to take him and Alexis paintballing, followed by some Father/Daughter time for the pair organised by Martha.

It was great to spend girl-time with Lanie – excepting the intensive interrogation regarding her sex life with Rick. Kate was no prude and she and Lanie had shared information on their experiences over the years, but she drew the line at knowing about Esposito's booty-calls.

Moreover, she was reluctant to reveal too many details of her and Rick intimate life. If Kate was to be honest it was because a lot of the time, they were making love not simply having sex - although there was plenty of that too – and she didn't want to share the emotional and physical intensity with anyone other than Rick.

She had explained as much to Lanie who had promptly declared "Gurl, you're so married!" Kate didn't disagree, something which a slightly more sober Lanie would have definitely picked up on. Moreover, Kate was surprised that she was completely unfazed and the thought of being married to Richard Castle was quite frankly very appealing. Fortunately Kate was able to distract Lanie from any further dangerous pronouncements with Baked Cheesecake, more wine, and freeze-framing Magic Mike.

As well as the girl time, Kate's reason for the visit and sleepover was to retrieve the box with her special copies of Rick's books. She had decided it was time to share one of the few deep secrets that she still kept from him.

* * *

**The following morning.**

Kate couldn't believe how nervous she was standing outside the door to the loft. Lanie had found it necessary to give her two pep-talks to get her out of her pajamas, showered, dressed and out of the her apartment with the box of books. Kate had declined breakfast, her stomach performing somersaults and unfit for anything except coffee.

So here she was standing outside her own home, key in her purse, pensive and reluctant to go in. Perhaps she could sneak the box in and save the confession for another day.

However, that options was swiftly removed from her when the door opened and Martha appeared in a blaze of primary colors.

"Kate! Darling, what are you doing standing there?"

"Richard, Kate's here and she needs a hand from the look of it."

"Well, I must fly, you kids have fun" and with that Martha passed by Kate, leaving any option for stealth in ruins.

Rick comes into view, still dressed in his pajamas, his hair adorably ruffled and obviously not fully awake.

"Good Morning Kate. What do you need a hand with?" he says as he advances towards her to collect a good morning kiss and embrace before he notices the box in her arms, as she walks into the living area.

"Rick, I need to tell you something" Kate begins and the author's face falls from near-wakeful state into one of imminent panic.

Kate quickly places the box down, and moves to assure him before a full blown panic attack occurs. She leads with a kiss and pulls him into her arms.

"Rick, you know when I told that you had saved me so many times, well I think it's time to tell you the full story behind that statement." He pulls back to gaze at her face and says "I think we should sit".

Picking up the box, Kate walks to the sofa and sits down across from Rick and begins. She is surprisingly nerve free and her voice is level and controlled but yet full of emotion.

"My Mom loved your books, but I was a contrary teenager and wouldn't take her reading recommendations or advice on many other things as well."

"Then she was murdered. My Dad fell apart and I was spiraling out of control too. I was clearing up in her study and found one of your books with some comments from my Mom on a post-it-note. I was intrigued and I opened the book. The next thing I know it was the early hours of the morning and I had finished the novel."

"I quickly read all the books Mom had, and bought the few she didn't have, and then collected every one you published. I even came to some signings."

"Your stories saved me after my mother's murder, my Dad alcoholism. Your tales of justice sought and found gave me a purpose and a hope".

The author is clearly stunned. "How many of these have I signed Kate?"

"Including 2 of my Mums, 10." She recites them from memory.

" _In a Hail of Bullets,_ and _Hell Hath No Fury_  you signed for my Mom."

"For me,  _Flowers For Your Grave, A Rose for Everafter, Deadly Storm, Storm Warning, Storm Rising, Storm Fall_  and all 4 Heat books of course."

Rick nods his head, an appreciative smile on his face and his eyes full of love. The Rick Castle from even a couple of years would have crowing with his ego massively stroked.

"Let me make you brunch, and then perhaps I can show you how much I appreciate the dedication of my previously secret No1 Fangirl" As he speaks his voice lowers and Kate can't but help feel the pull of his bedroom voice. Of course, he pops the seduction moment with a typical waggle of the eyebrows.

"Feed me, and then take me to bed, Writer Boy" she teases.

* * *

**Later that day.**

Kate finds herself being escorted on Rick Castle's arm to the same cemetery they visited two months ago. A suspicion has started to crystalise in her mind. For once Castle doesn't try and build it up with faux suspense or heaven-forbid try and blindfold her as part of a surprise.

The plain simple plaque had been replaced. The new memorial plaque was burnished bronze and had a NYPD Detective Shield with Charlie's badge number embossed above the inscription

"Charles Parker 1949 – 2005  
Husband, Detective, Mentor, Friend.  
A good man to have by your side and at your back."

Beside his plaque is another new plaque. The border pattern of the two plaques matches and where they meet, the border pattern merges together as if intertwining the two in permanent union.

"Alice Parker 1952 – 2001  
Beloved wife of Charles"

Her breath is taken away and subtle "Ooooohhhh" is all that slips from her mouth. She is effectively rendered speechless by the sight.

Rick stands there almost impassive, if it wasn't for the very subtle rocking on his heels, you wouldn't be able to tell that he was anxious possibly even petrified. Kate continues to say nothing as she processes the wave of emotions breaking over her.

Eventually the Writer speaks.

"I thought that after all they had been through, and for what Charlie did for you, that they would want, and deserve to be together for eternity." He pauses for a second clearly uncertain about whether to continue but she sees the set of his jaw and the blue eyes shade grey signalling determination.

"I only want for them to have, what I want for us…." He pauses again, clearly losing some of the courage but after a deep breath that signals him summoning his reserves of courage "….someday. Well I mean after a long, long happy life together, I want, wish that we were - will be - together like this too…Always" His voice has dropped lower as he spoke and the last words were barely audible, but Kate had heard them. His head drops, he starts to turn away clearly afraid that he has gone too far.

Her Writer had created their life story, all the way to an earthly conclusion and beyond. The Fangirl in her, still struggles to accept that Richard Castle is totally embedded in her life, and that he dreams of and writes their life in his head and by proxy on the pages of his best sellers.

"Oh God" Beckett thought. "This man, her man, THE man…..this was the only man for her."

All of sudden, standing here in front of Charlie's memorial plaque, everything crystalises for her. Charlie's last conversation with her. Royce's letter. Montgomery's response when she demanded Rick's expulsion from the precinct. In her head, in her heart, her whole being knows. She's never been so certain, so sure of the man who holds her heart, and all the past insecurities, any lingering doubts are vanquished.

"Castle…..Rick….." She turns to the Writer, and he turns back towards her drawn by his name. Her own eyes are wet with tears that don't yet fall, and her voice tremulous with the emotion overwhelming her. Summoning her own reserves of courage she continues.

"Marry me?!" It's pretty much a statement rather than a question.

Castle is actually appears struck dumb, eyes wide, then blinking rapidly.

Before Kate can think further, she's down on one knee in front of THE man.

"Richard Edgar Castle, will you please be my one and done?" She's not begging, but she's now clearly nervous and never felt so vulnerable. She's so exposed and at risk from the possibility of the most terrible hurt of her lifetime if rejected, but she trusts this man with everything.

"Always, my Love." He finally speaks, as his faces blooms in adoration and honesty.

Kate's answering smile matches and exceeds his.

He pulls her to her feet and into his body, with one hand tilting her head up he thoroughly kisses her, and she him, until they need to breathe.

"Oh, and we are not doing this" she says clearly indicating the plaques with one hand "for a very long time. Understand!?"

"Yes Dear".

She playfully shoves his shoulder as if to dismiss his attempt at trying to sound like a hen-pecked spouse. Sliding her left hand down his right arm she entwines their fingers. His left hand comes across to her waist. Both glance down at the joined hands and they note the absence of the traditional accompaniment to a marriage proposal.

"Little bit naked there Mrs Castle, perhaps we should go shopping on the way home? Seems to me you owe me a ring too."

I don't know Mr Beckett, you seem to be taking me for granted already. And who says I'm taking your name, I asked!"

"Beckett-Castle?" her fiancé proposes.

"Hmmmm" Kate bites her lip, and rolls the murmur out low-key knowing how much that turns him on. "We can discuss that whilst ring shopping…and later." Her voice has dropped several octaves and she feels him twitch, and loves how her voice can affect him.

Looping her hand in his arm she turns them towards the exit.

"How about you starting telling me some of our story that you've written up there in your head. We have a lifetime to start making it real".

Then just before they take their leave, Kate reaches her free hand out to caress the plaque.

"Thank you Charlie P."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of sorts. Unashamed fluff.

**5 Years Later**

The room was partially lit, enough light to see by but dim enough that sensitive eyes could be wide open and not discomforted. The soft cool pastel tones of the color scheme contrast with the utilitarian furniture.

Katherine Beckett-Rodgers looked over at her husband, who looks nothing like his playboy persona. Sure the ruggedly good looks, hair and semi-permanent good cheer are all in evidence but he's clad in rumpled jeans and a creased plain blue t-shirt, partially slouched in the comfortable chair, his hair adorably mussed, eyes tired from lack of sleep and red from the tears that have flowed freely since they arrived at the hospital last night.

Kate has long ago given up fighting the overwhelming waves of emotion that wash over her where her man and their family are concerned. Tears slipping from her own eyes she smiles at her husband even though she knows his attention is totally focused elsewhere.

He's holding their daughter. The newborn is nestled into his protective arms like a cocoon and Rick's attention for the moment is devoted to his newest daughter.

There is a soft rap at the door, and it pushes open tentatively and two Red heads appear into view both grinning broadly in anticipation but with the nervous expectation of a first introduction.

The writer head rises briefly and he smiles at his mother and his eldest daughter, but his words are addressed to another.

"Hanna, come meet your sister sweetie."

From behind the two adults cautiously emerges another female family member. This one is three years old, already surprisingly tall and lean with dark hair in a pixie cut and most entrancing blue/green eyes. Their first born daughter. This graceful, beautiful soul is Emily Johanna – Hanna for short. The bitterness of her mother's loss now suffused in the joy and light that her namesake brings to every waking and dreaming moment of their lives.

Close behind her daughter comes Jim Beckett, completing their immediate family. Kate knows that outside waits their wider family from the Precinct and publishers but they are patiently waiting their turn.

Jim's presence means that Rick is no longer quite as outnumbered gender wise as previously – not that he ever complains. Her husband smiles in acknowledgement to the man he now calls Dad – those three letters still fire such strong emotions in all of them. For his part, Kate knows that her father will soon pull Rick into a close hug and thank him for  _everything_ , as he has done many times over the last five years.

Hanna eases closer to her father and tentatively reaches out to touch the arm of her new born sibling. Rick pushes back the blanket further back so that all the occupants can see the newborn. Her eyes are closed but Kate already holds the memory of the hidden grey blue eyes to her heart. Kate speaks for the first time.

"This is Charlotte Alice but we're going to call her Charlie."

"Charlie" she repeats. "Charlie" echoes Rick.

The others pick it up and soon the room resounds to the quiet acclamation of the newest member of their family.


End file.
